In U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,259, a current-fed antenna is disclosed for mounting on a glass plate with a radiator extending from one side of the glass plate and with the electrical wire extending from the opposite side of the glass plate whereby energy is transferred through the glass plate and the drilling of a hole for coupling the radiator to the electrical wiring is unnecessary. On occasion it is desirable to have an antenna, useful with a cellular telephone in a motor vehicle, that is portable so that it may be easily and rapidly mounted and dismounted from the window of the vehicle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,934, a portable antenna is disclosed for mounting on a motor vehicle's side window and enabling easy and rapid mounting and removal. The portable antenna includes an outer RF transfer member, a current-fed radiator connected to the outer RF transfer member, an inner RF transfer member, a field-canceling member operative to cancel the electromagnetic field in the plane of the field-canceling member, and a pair of generally parallel wire members pivotally connecting the outer transfer member to the inner transfer member and bridging the inner and outer transfer members so as to overlie the side window when the antenna is mounted thereon.
Although the portable antenna disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,934 has been found to be excellent for certain purposes, I have invented a portable antenna which can be less expensive to manufacture than the portable antenna of U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,934, and does not require separate wire members.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a portable antenna that is simple in construction and efficient to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a current-fed antenna that is portable and alleviates many of the problems concomitant with prior art antennas.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.